Sea Vessels
Sea Vessels are the main method of travel in Arcane Adventure, some made more durable with the ability to deal massive damage, while others are made for traveling quickly across the waters. However, all sea vessels will become slow as they take damage. To aim multiple cannons, sit in the driver seat and shift the cursor to one side of the sea vessel, and a red highlight will appear to indicate which cannons are firing. To fire a single cannon, the player is to station themselves next to a cannon. A thin red highlight will appear, indicating the cannon's line of fire. To aim a mortar from the driver seat, hold shift and hold cursor over target. A red highlight in a cylinder shape will appear, showing the area where the cannonballs will land. If stationed at a mortar, holding shift is not necessary. As of update v3.0, seats were removed from the sea vessels. Now, players are recommended to station themselves at a cannon/mortar to reduce the risk of falling off. Also, as of update v3.0 Hotfix, all sea vessels have a new feature that allows them to move without the player having to be at the wheel. When a sea vessel is docked, the 'Dock (*Sea Vessel Type*)' will be replaced by 'Toggle Sails'. When this button is activated, the sea vessel's sails will go up, and it will begin moving. It, however, cannot steer on its own and needs the owner or someone else to be at the driver's seat to rotate the sea vessel. Spawning and Health Sea vessels are spawned in when clicking on the button labeled "dock *sea vessel'' name*''". If the sea vessel happened to not be at full health, the sea vessel will heal as time passes, if the sea vessel wasn't docked. As the health of a sea vessel decreases, so does it speed. At its lowest speed, it can reach speeds lower than normal swimming speed. If the health bar reaches "0", the sea vessel will sink. Sea Vessels despawn at random times, usually taking hours before despawning if the player had not died during the time span. Sea Vessels despawn shortly after the player has reset, or after the death occurred. If the sea vessel had recently been sunken, and the button gives the option to dock the sea vessel, a message will come up, saying, "Your boat is still being repaired from its last fight. Please wait." You are able to spawn the sea vessel after a short period of time, however, waiting longer before docking the sea vessel will result in the sea vessel having more health than if it had spawned it as soon as possible. Waiting a long enough period of time is needed for the sea vessel to restore to full health, however paying Lamina to fully repair it is also possible. Sea Vessel List Rowboat= "A small, one-person rowboat used for travel." Obtained by completing "The Test" quest issued by Theos the War Phoenix. The rowboat is also purchasable from shipwright shop. Sail Blueprints cannot be applied. Every level, it gains 10 hp until level 20, where it has a max health of 200 unless further upgraded with Hull Blueprints. It has two speed settings: normal and sprinting speed. Sprinting speed increases travel speed while draining stamina and can be toggled on and off by pressing control (the same key to sprint). |-|Sailboat= "A small ship with a single mast and one cannon on each side" Purchasable from shipwright shop if you are level 30+. Has a maximum of 7,500 HP at Level 250 (30x current level). Fastest boat obtainable. Max Sail blueprints applicable: 9 at level 250 Max Turn blueprints applicable: 5 at level 250 |-|Caravel= "A medium-sized ship with two masts and two cannons on each side." Purchasable from all shipwright shops if level 50 except Alalea's shipwright ship. Has a maximum hp of 25,000 at Level 250 (100x current level.) Third fastest of all obtainable boats. Max Sail Strength:55 Max Turn Speed:1.5 |-|Frigate= "A large-sized ship with three masts and six cannons on each side." Only purchasable from Borealis Shipwreck's and Alalea's shipwright shops if level 100+. Has a maximum of 50,000 health at Level 250. (200x current level.) It has 6 cannons on each side, with a single mortar at the front, the mortar being added in the v3.0 hotfix. Requires 235 Hull Blueprints to max out. Fifth fastest of all obtainable boats, only faster than the Rowboat. Max Sail Strength:65 |-|Ketch= A large sized boat that looks similar to a sailboat but longer with 3 cannons on each side. Only purchasable from Miss Molly's shipwright and Liz's Ship Supplies on Cerulea if level 80+. Has a maximum of 30,000 health at Level 250. (120x current level.) Fourth fastest of all obtainable boats. |-|Gunboat= "A small ship with a single mast and a single mortar." Second fastest boat available, only beaten by sailboat. Only purchasable from Alalea's shipwright shop if level 180+. Has a maximum of 6,250 health at level 250. (25x current level.) Max Sail Strength: 65 Max Steer Strength: 2 Trivia * Sea vessels used to use different models that are supposedly based on the Going Merry ship from One Piece but were remodeled because Vetex felt they were not in the style of the game. * The caravel used to have a room that could be entered and find two hammocks. * It was possible to sit in the crow's nest of the caravel. * Sometimes, a sea vessel can dock even if it shows that it cannot. * The sailboat is currently the fastest sea vessel available. * The rowboat is the slowest sea vessel in-game. * The frigate has the most health of all the sea vessels after being upgraded with the maximum number of hull blueprints. * The rowboat is the only sea vessel that can travel backward. * All sea vessels take half the damage from all attacks. * The gunboat used to be faster than all the sea vessels; that changed in 4.0 update. * All sea vessels dock facing east. Category:Misc